Build Mode
Welcome to Bloxburg, a game created by Coeptus, is a fairly popular game on Roblox. A feature that other front-page games don't have is a house-building system. Bloxburg's building system, also known as Build Mode, allows one to create buildings, houses, art, and anything they can think of in a simple and compact area. Build Mode is a catalog of assets and house amenities. Players can enter Build Mode by clicking their mailbox, then clicking the Build Mode button, or clicking the house button on the bottom right side of their screen when they are in Bloxburg while on their plot. There's a large selection of items they can choose from, and more assets are implemented after each update. Build Mode is a current work in progress, and continues to be refined after each update. Inventory Each player on Bloxburg has an inventory, which can be located in Build Mode. The inventory stores Blockbux items, awards/trophies, and holiday items, which can be used at any time. However, items purchased with Money (unless if it is an award, trophy, or holiday item) cannot be stored in the inventory. There is no limit to how many items one can store in their inventory. Helpful Tips and Tricks One can use the keys "Q" and "E" to turn the screen if they're on a PC. One can pan the screen using WASD. One can zoom in and out using the "I" and "O" buttons on PC. One can paint items by pressing F or by clicking on the "paint" icon on the bottom of their screen. Quick paint is a quicker way to paint multiple things, and is toggled on by the shortcut shift+click. This will paint the object the same way as the most recently painted item. One can move items already placed by clicking and then dragging with their mouse or finger. One can rotate items by clicking "R". One could also rotate by clicking, and while clicking, moving their mouse. One can sell items by pressing G or by clicking on the "trash can" icon. Find it by clicking on the bottom right of their screen. One cannot sell limited items (when they're off-sale). Instead, they will go into their inventory. One can undo and redo some actions by pressing 'Ctrl-Z' and 'Ctrl-Y. Exiting build mode saves their build so that they cannot undo afterwards. One can go through a top-down view in build mode by holding Space. If they're on PC and they click out of the game, when they re-open the game it will leave the top-down view until they press space again. The building grid can be toggled on and off by pressing H. They can now copy objects by clicking on the "stamp" icon on the bottom right of their screen. (They'll still be charged.) When copying, the colouring of the objects will be copied on as well. One can't copy limited items when they go off-sale. Audio Build Mode Music Trivia * The stat Reliability does not affect the game yet. * When one enters Build Mode, they teleport right next to their mailbox while their lot will be surrounded by a big, translucent, black box that will prevent any other players from entering the plot while building. The sides are blocked, but the top isn't, so players using the gliders can pass into the plot. * When selling items in Build Mode, it will be sold at 70% of the original price. * Building can also be done on mobile, tablet, and console editions of the game. * There is no tutorial on how to use Build Mode. Category:Build Mode Category:Game Functions